Bubble Guppies and The Book of Pooh: Stories From the Heart
Bubble Guppies and The Book of Pooh: Stories From the Heart is a Winnie the Pooh/Bubble Guppies movie. Summary The Bubble Guppies, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet and Tigger show up in Christopher Robin's room who appears is not there so they decided to look for his journal. Trivia * Janja, Ludwig Von Drake, Rango, Cheezi and Chungu appear in this movie. * This movie serves as a sequel to Bubble Guppies and The Book of Pooh because it shows a similar title as you can see. Songs * Adventure (sung by both Winnie the Pooh and Gil) * Mental Alittude (sung by Piglet, Tigger and Molly) * I Want To Know Everything Now (sung by Kessie, Owl and Goby) * Get Growin' (sung by both Tigger and Deema) * Tigger Lullaby (sung by Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Rango) * Happy Tailiversary (sung by Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kessie, Owl, Gil, Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and Rango) Transcript Bubble Guppies and The Book of Pooh: Stories From the Heart/Transcript * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Good evening, now the first thing I would like to say is-- Look out! That's crazy, where are you going with that thing?! (chuckles) Oh look. How do you like that? I thought that was motorcycle coming at me and it was the spotlight was hitting me, cause I'm the professor gonna give a lecture. (chuckles) Well, anyway. Let me introduce myself. How do you do? I am Professor Ludwig Von Drake, and I gotta say it's such a wonderful day in Christopher Robin's room and I can't wait for him to... Huh, that's strange. Christopher Robin! Are you there? Oh how embarrassing. (then Pooh, Gil and Bubble Puppy pop out of the book) I wonder where he could be? (then Tigger, Janja and Rango pop out of the book) * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, Christopher Robin! (then Tigger helps pull Piglet out of the book) * Piglet: Where could he be? * Gil: Sure beats me Piglet. * Janja: Yeah, Christopher Robin's room is quiet. * Rango: A little too quiet. * Tigger: Well, he should be here by now. School is out at 3 as I remember-ize it. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Um, well, everyone I hate to disappoint you but-- I don't think Christopher Robin has arrived home yet. * Gil: Oh bummer. * Janja: Oh darn it. * Rango: Oh not cool. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother, and I was really hoping he might read us a story. * Tigger: Hey, I got an idea: maybe if we find Christopher Robin's little booky thing... * Janja: Booky thing? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: I think Tigger means Christopher Robin's journal. * Janja: Oh right. Uh, what's a journal? * Winnie the Pooh: If we might ask? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Oh well, a journal is a book in which you write daily entrees about things that happen to you. You can also doodle in a journal or just to write down you're thoughts or feelings. * Tigger: Yeah, that. And if I could just find it we'll look up today. * Winne the Pooh: And we'll be to see what's to Christopher Robin right now. Ho, ho. * Gil: Of course, and if we look in Christopher Robin's journal... * Rango: We'll go where's he at. * Winnie the Pooh: What a wonderful idea, Tigger. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Um, well, Tigger, Gil, Rango, Pooh. You know, I'm not sure that's how a journal works. * Piglet: Oh yes. I'm not at all sure that's right either. * Janja: You know, it does feel wrong. (suddenly they're friends starting throwing stuff until...) * Piglet: Oh my. Pooh, Tigger, Gil, Rango! Look. That looks like me. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Well, I think it is you Piglet. It seems that Christopher Robin has marked his favorite stories about each one of his friends with bookmarks. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh that's us. * Gil: Yeah. All of us. * Piglet: Ooh that's very nice. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, I can't wait to hear a story you guys. I do wish Christopher Robin would get here. * Piglet: Well, uh, uh, Mr. Narrator. Do you think Christopher Robin would mind if-- we read a few stories while we're waiting? * Janja: Please? * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Well, I don't think he would mind. * Piglet: Then I think we should read the one about Pooh first. Seeing as he's the very first one who wanted to hear a story. * Professor Ludwig Von Drake: Alright, then let's stop chatting and start listening. (opens the book) Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films